First Love Never Dies
by CherryBlossomGirl02
Summary: [NejiTen some TenOC] What if Tenten's FIRST LOVE suddenly came in the 'romance' of Neji and Tenten? Will it affect their relationship?
1. Hiroki Aikawa & Flashbacks

**First Love Never Dies?**

**By: CherryBlossomGirl02**

**Kazuko**: Hello. This is my third(?) NejiTen fanfic. Sorry for not updating so much. Blame school and it's damn requirements to pass to the next grade.

**WARNING:** If you don' like too much flashbacks, I'm just here to warn you that there is A LOT of flashbacks in here. Plus, Neji's not gonna be shown as much here. In the next chapters, Neji's gonna be quite ooc

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto – Don't own

**PAIRING:** Main: NejiTen w/ some TenOC, and other couples

**DEDICATED:** Section 3/Serenity, Classmates, Friends, Readers, NejiTen Fans

**Chapter I – Hiroki Aikawa & Flashbacks**

Even before the sun raised, Hyuuga Neji and his female teammate, Tenten, trained very hard. By this time, they were covered in sweat. The bun-haired kunoichi leaned on a tree and panted. She stared at his white-eyed teammate for a moment _'Look at him, he's so strong… he's… he's just like him…'_ a small smile crept at her face

"Tenten," Neji spoke flatly "You're spacing out again" his words were so calm and cold. You wouldn't even realize that there was a hint of concern in it

Tenten shook her head and let her thoughts go "Uh… sorry…' she said in a low voice _'yeah, they're the same in a lot of things but Neji's just too much of an ice cube'_

_-Flashback-_

10-year-old Tenten ran through the corridors of the Ninja Academy _'Damn alarm clock for making me late!'_ Tenten was too busy cursing her alarm clock to notice the raven-haired boy who was walking the opposite way. Just like what fate had said, they bumped into each other

Tenten glared at the boy "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IM IN A HURRY OR ARE YOU JUST PLAIN BLIND!"

The boy glared back at her "Well, haven't you heard that THERE SHOULD BE NO RUNNING AT THE CORRIDOR!" he yelled

Now, they were having a glaring contest. Who was winning? How should I know, I'm just typing this thing. Before Tenten could get a kunai and stab him, one of the teachers, Iruka, had come to the rescue

"Now, now, children. Apologize to each other and get this over with" Iruka said with a big juicy sweatdrop his back

"BUT SENSEI, IT'S HIS FAULT! HE WASN'T LOOKING!" Tenten pointed at him, who was currently trying to calm himself but…

"WELL, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS RUNNING! IT WAS SAID IN THE SCHOOL RULES THAT YOU SHOULD NOT RUN IN THE CORRIDORS!" he lost his calmness. His eyes were flaming from anger

Tenten shot him an 'i-will-kill-you-just-wait' glare "Are you running for student council president or something? FYI, the elections were finished last month, dumbass" **(Kazuko: I don't know if 10-year-olds swear but I know some who do)**

Iruka sighed "Say sorry _or else_" And everyone in the school knows that when Umino Iruka says 'or else' it means something **_REALLY_** bad

The two became very scared of just thinking of what will happen to them when they don't follow him "SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" they cried at the same time

Iruka just smirked. He just loves it when everything goes his way "Now, there will be some changes in your class. Tenten and Hiroki, you will become classmates"

Their eyes widen when they heard that they were going to be 'classmates' "B-But IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Iruka-sensei, I seriously DO NOT want to be classmates with this… this… I DON'T KNOW IF THIS _THING_ IS REALLY A PERSON!" Tenten tried her best not to swear but her 'inner-self' was forcing her and her inner-self is JUST too good with her convincing powers

"Iruka-sensei, DO NOT TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!" Hiroki glared at Tenten who returned it to him

A vein popped out of Iruka's forehead and his eyes twitched "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS! YOU WILL BE CLASSMATES IN MY CLASS IN MY CLASS AND WILL APOLOGIZE . IS. THAT. **UNDERSTOOD!**" the students who were watching gulped and hurried to their classroom

The two gulped "H-Hai, Iruka-sensei" stiffly, they walked to their classroom

_-End of Flashback-_

Tenten giggled a little when she remembered these _'Hiroki… I wonder how you're doing now'_

Neji noticed this. His left eye twitched when Tenten giggled. Tenten isn't the type of girl who giggles over nothing. Only fangirls and sadistic girls do that. Oh no… nah, Tenten can't be either of those two.

Tenten sighed again _'If only Neji couldn't be a little like Hiroki-kun'_ Memories kept on passing. God knows why.

_-Flashback-_

Tenten and Hiroki walked to the corridors avoiding each other's glances and cursing each other in their thoughts

'_Bitchy Girl' _(Hiroki)

'_Asshole'_ (Tenten)

'_Weapon-Freak'_ (Neji)

'_Rule-Freak'_ (Tenten)

'_Weirdo'_ (Hiroki & Tenten)

'_Die Hiroki'_ (Tenten)

'_Die Tenten'_ (Hiroki)

'_Burn in-'_ their thoughts were cut off when they reached the classroom

"Hell…" (Tenten & Hiroki)

They both sighed as they entered the room

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tenten-chan!" her friend, Sakura, greeted "I thought you were in Izumi-sensei's class. Why are you here?" she asked when Tenten sat beside her

"Blame that guy" He pointed at the boy faaar away from them.

"Who? Hiroki?" Tenten nodded and glared at him. Hiroki felt that someone was looking at him, so he turned around to see her. Gladly, Hiroki returned the 'I-will-kill-you-after-class' glare and then started a glaring contest

The contest stopped when Iruka came in "Ohayou, Children"

The whole class stood up "Ohayou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei" they greeted and sat down then Iruka started talking

As Iruka talked, Tenten didn't pay attention at all. All she heard was "Blah… Blah… Blah… Kunai… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Taijutsu Blah… Blah… Blah…" Well, she was in her own world. In that world, there's a signs which says 'How to Torture Aikawa Hiroki' and there were a lot of Hirokis being punished in several painful ways by none other than her. Ah… how we all love fantasies

"Tenten…" Iruka called out

Tenten was startled and immediately stood up "H-Hai, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed "Answer my question"

Tenten sweatdropped and nervously laughed _'Damn Hiroki… Damn Iruka… Damn WORLD!'_

"The answer's Genjutsu, dimwit" a white-eyed boy whispered **(Kazuko: It's so obvious who he is)**

A vein popped out "Genjutsu, Iruka-sensei" then she sat down

Tenten turned to the long-haired boy "Hey, thanks for that. By the way, my name's Tenten. And you are?"

"Hn…" was the boy's response

She rolled her eyed "Fine, be that way" Sigh… there's just too much jerks and living ice cubes these days

After some hours, which seemed forever to them, the bell rang

"Finally…" Tenten muttered

"Class is dismissed" Then ALL the students ran outside their respective classrooms which caused a _slight_ traffic. Okay… the corridors were full and Tenten was stuck in the middle

"DDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNNN!"

After some minutes, Tenten finally got out. Her hair was down and it was in a mess

"Oh God, why do you hate me so"

"Shuddap Ten," a familiar voice said

Tenten turned around to see who this person is and she saw no other than her newly announced rival Hiroki Aikawa. Ah, how nice.

Tenten glared at him "What'cha doin' talking to meh, Huh?"

Hiroki sighed "Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you and being such an asshole"

'_So God doesn't really hate me, eh?'_ A grin appeared at her face "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry also"

They laughed a little then, Tenten noticed something that she didn't notice before. He had a guitar which obviously means he plays it

"Uh… do you play the guitar?" she pointed at the guitar next to him _'Well duh, he does. That's why he has a guitar. STUPID TENTEN!"_

Hiroki chuckled "Yeah, but I'm no good"

"Aw.. c'mon pwease play for me…" Tenten did her 'ever-so-famous' puppy eyes

"Alright" he took the guitar and took it out of the case and started playing

"You were so clever,

You kept it together today,

By the way,

I'll no longer ignore you,

I wanted to show you again,

I'm your friend,

Sometimes we just pretend.

And all I can say is you save me,

Changed all of the things that have made me,

Entertaining,

Thoughts are raining,

Down We Fall,

It's all okay,

When I say,

You and I,

Take your time,

I can't wait,

To see you fly.

You don't have to wonder,

I've finally discovered tonight,

Where we're at,

This is just the beginning,

It's all that I'm tryin' to say,

If I may,

You're never in my way.

And all I can say is you save me,

Changed all of the things that have made me,

Entertaining,

Thoughts are raining,

Down We Fall,

It's all okay,

When I say,

You and I,

Take your time,

I can't wait,

To see you fly."

"Whoa, you're TOTALLY awesome!" Tenten's eyes glittered as she looked at him

_-End of Flashback-_

Ever since that day, they became good friends. Soon, Tenten became kinda fond of him.

_-Flashback-_

'_C'mon Tenten. You can do this'_ she gathered all her courage and went to find Hiroki. But instead, she bumped into Hiroki or vice versa

"Oi, Tenten" he said "So, what're you gonna tell me?"

Tenten blushed instantly "W-Well .., you see—"

"Listen Ten, I gotta tell you something"

Tenten's blush slowly crept away "What is it?"

"Oh uhm… why don't you go first?" Hiroki insisted

"No you" (Tenten)

"No you"(Hiroki)

"You" (Tenten)

"You" (Hiroki)

"YOU GO FIRST, DAMMIT!"

Hiroki sweatdropped. He guessed it'd be better for him to do as she says… or else.. "Alright. Since I know you want it straight to the point, I'll tell you. I'm moving to Hidden Serenity Village"

Tenten felt her heart is slowly being broken when he said that "W-What?"

"I'm moving to Hidden Serenity Village" he repeated

"B-But, why?" Tears were forming and she couldn't do anything about it nor can she do anything about this

"Well, my parents said so and… I have to respect their decision" he looked up at her "Well, I'm done. What were you going to say?" he asked as if he hadn't said anything

"Well, even if it's useless to even tell you, I still will. Hiroki, I think I love you"

Hiroki's eyes widen for a moment. Then, he smiled "You should've told me earlier. Ten-chan, I love you too"

Tenten blushed a little before her eyes twitched "Is that true or are you just lying?" she was about to leave but Hiroki grabbed her wrist

"Really Ten, I do" he hugged her

_-End of Flashback-_

During that moment, Tenten felt whole.

"Tenten," Neji spoke "You're spacing out…. _Again_" he said flatly

"Tenten," a familiar voice said

Tenten looked at the place where the voice came from. There, she saw a face that was so familiar. Yes, it could be no other than

"Hiroki…"

Hiroki smiled and approached her "It's been a long time, Ten-chan"

-

**TBC**

**-**

**Kazuko:** Well, that's the end of chapter one. For me, I think this _might_ be the longest chapter that I have written ;; Heh, The song that Hiroki sung is **Down We Fall **by **Drake Bell**. If you like this chapter, then you _might_ like the others. Review! Sorry if it sucks…. Really sorry…………

**_Other Couples _will be voted for**…

**Next Chapter: **Jealousy Rising

**Kazuko:** Section 3/Serenity…. ASTEEG!

**-Kazuko H.**


	2. Jealousy Rising

**WARNING:** Neji's... ooc...

cause... Neji + Jealousy _good_ ooc-ness

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Naruto...

_Hiroki smiled and approached her "It's been a long time, Ten-chan"_

* * *

**Chapter II – Jealousy Rising**

Tenten stared at the man in front of her "Hiroki-kun, i-is that really you?"

Hiroki stroked her hair, which made Neji's eye twitch. It seemed like his glare to Hiroki was trying to say 'get-your-dirty-hands-away-from-my-Tenten'

"Yeah…"

Tenten blushed. Hiroki had grown a lot. He became more handsome. His smile can melt your heart in seconds. She thought of him an _itsy bitsy_ more handsome than Neji.

"Oh yeah, I've formed a band and well… we're kinda good"

Tenten raised a brow "Oh?"

'_I bet he's terrible'_ Neji rolled his eyes

He smirked. He took his guitar and started playing

"There's nothing I won't try

Just to make you mine

To get a little closer

Would be so divine

And every time I see you

You make me come undone

I always watch you near me

In you I found the one

Oh, why don't you smile my only star?

Shine on baby

Smile, my only star smile

With you by my side

Girl it feels so right

And now that I'm close to you

I could stay all night

No matter where I go

No matter what I do

In the end your smile brings me back to you

You shine so true

I can't believe you're mine

And everything may change

But to me you'll always shine"

Tenten blushed but still managed not to stutter "SUGOI! Sugoi, Hiroki-kun!"

Neji's left eye twitched when Tenten used the suffix '-kun' to Hiroki's name _'Why did she say 'Hiroki-kun'? She never called me 'Neji-kun'! She never praises the way **I** sing! Oh, wait, I never sing in public…'_

Neji continued to glare at Hiroki who doesn't seem to notice this. The swearing in Neji's mind continued at Hiroki continued their little 'chat'. Neji felt invisible to the two. He felt a _little_ jealous…. Okay he's REALLY jealous of Hiroki. Of course, he can't say that or else the reputation he worked so hard to build will slowly shatter

"Tenten," Neji called out "you still need to train" _'With me…'_ Neji added in his thoughts

"Oh yea! Gomen, Hiroki-kun but I still need to train"

Hiroki smiled "It's alright, Ten-chan. But, can you come to the show of my band this night?" he asked

'_No she can't. She's staying with me_'

That was Neji

"Sure!" exclaimed Tenten "Then maybe you can go to Sakura's slumber party"

"Alright, cya later, Tenten….. Neji"

"Bye!"

"Hn…" said Neji _'I hope you die soon!'_

* * *

After a few hours of training, they _finally_ finished. Even though Neji's mind is pretty full, he still managed to beat Tenten. It was almost a tie if Neji didn't block Tenten's last batch weapons 

"I'm getting stronger, aren't I?" asked Tenten childishly

"Hn… whatever"

Tenten quickly got her bag "Neji, I'm going to the show of Hiroki-kun's band"

"I'll come too" Neji immediately said _'I'm not letting you go with him ALONE anywhere'_

"Sure… whatever"

After some while, they finally reached Ultra Grandstand. They actually could've come earlier if a certain Hyuuga wouldn't constantly mutter some curses for some _odd_ reason

At the entrance of the bar, the manager of Hiroki's band greeted them

"Hello, you must be Tenten. I'm Y-Aphorism's manager, Minami Hachiko" greeted the blue-haired girl who is surprisingly the same age as them since she wore such formal clothes

"Hi! I'm Tenten and this is my friend, Hyuuga Neji" she pointed at the long-haired boy at her side

'_Friend….? I'm only a friend?'_ Neji thought to himself

"Well, nice to meet you both of you. Anyway, you came just in time. The band's just about to play" she leaded them inside and to a reasonable spot

"Oh… hey, is Hiroki-kun the lead singer?" she asked quite childishly

"Yes… and he has quite some fans" the blue-haired girl pointed to the throng of young girls wearing t-shirts saying 'I luv Hiroki'.

Tenten sweatdropped and mentally cursed the girls in her evil, twisted, dark mind. She stopped when she heard the introduction for Hiroki's band

"Now, ladies and…. More ladies, the band you have been waiting for is now playing. I here now present to you… Y-Aphorism!"

The band stepped in and started playing

"Come a little closer

Flicker in flight

We'll have about an inch space

But I'm here I can breathe in

What you breathe out

Let me know if I'm doing this right

Let me know if my grip's too tight

Let me know if I can stay all of my life

Let me know if dreams can come true

Let me know if this one's yours too

'Cause I see it (oh…)

And I feel it

Right here

And I feel you right here

The vacuous night

Steps aside to give meaning

To Gemini's dreaming

The moon on it's back

And the seemingly

Veiled room's lit

By the same star

Let me know if I'm doing this right

Let me know if my grip's too tight

Let me know if I can stay all of my life

Let me know if dreams can come true

Let me know if this one's yours too

And I feel it right here

And I feel you right here……………

Oooh ooh ooh …"

Tenten nudged Neji and whispered "It seems like he's singing for me"

Neji huffed "Yeah right"

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE applauded after the band sung. The fan girls squealed Hiroki's name, Tenten blushed a little but still clapped, and Neji clapped but only once then glared at Hiroki who didn't see it. It became silent again when the band was going to play another song

"That song was Gemini. I dedicate that song for that girl over there" Hiroki smiled at Tenten's direction

The fan girls glared at Tenten, Neji glared at Hiroki, and Tenten gazed at Hiroki, both of them were blushing. Only, Tenten was blushing harder

'_Damn you, Hiroki! DIEEEEEEEEE!'_ Neji thought while clenching his fists and giving him his famous death glare

…**TBC…**

* * *

**Kazuko:** Hi! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Also, please… no flames……… 

**Next Chapter:** A Little Help

**Naruto Cast:** PLEASE REVIEW!

**Kazuko:** What they said…

**-Kazuko H.**


End file.
